Hello Marauders
by MidnightMoony
Summary: Fred Weasley always wanted to meet the infamous Marauders. He finally gets the chance to speak to them, if not in the way he imagined. (Images are not mine. Characters belong to their respective creators. Please leave your input I would very much appreciate it and feel like this one shot is missing something but I am not sure what. Enjoy.)


"Was that a joke? Percy actually told a joke? I haven't heard you tell a joke since-"

A flash of green was all that he saw as he laughed at the sole thought of his border line snobbish brother telling a joke in the middle of a war. Fred's eyes were sealed tight. He did not want to open them. He didn't want to face the crucial reality. All was quiet when not just a minute ago it was like all hell broke loose. He could hear footsteps echo through the room he was in. He sucked in a deep breath before releasing it again.

"Come on, Freddy old boy, get up now. There's a couple I'd love for you to meet." A recognizable voice called out to him.

Fred's eyes fluttered open. Standing there above him, surrounded by a bright light, was Sirius Black.

"No." The young wizard breathed out. "It can't be."

Sirius gave him a sad but reassuring smile. "Oh but it is."

Fred's brown eyes bounced around.

"Hello yet again. So soon, sadly." Remus greeted hiim, his arm around his wife whom was covering her mouth with her sleeved hand.

"Come on, up you go." Sirius said as he extended a helping hand to the ginger.

Fred allowed himself to be helped up. He kept going back and forth from Sirius to Remus and Tonks. Tonks' usually bubble gum pink hair was a very familiar red. He didn't want to admit it to himself. He couldn't have. He was just fighting along side his twin.

"George." He croaked out.

"He'll be fine." A new voice lulled out.

"He's in good hands, Freddy." Tonks added on, speaking for the first time.

Fred's head wiped from left to right, attempting to figure out here the other voice came from. There, standing a few feet behind Tonks and Remus was a very familiar looking man with light eyes clutching a red haired woman with a pair of eerily familiar eyes. Harry's eyes.

"Merlin..." He breathed out.

"Not quite, but I appreciate the compliment." The Harry look-a-like replied.

"James." The red head elbowed him. "Now's not the time."

"Nonsense, Evans. There's always a time for jokes. Especially now." Sirius laughed at her.

Fred just stood there, awestruck. This could not be happening.

"Potter, thank you very much, Padfoot. Has been Potter and shall stay Potter."

"It's always going to be Evans to me, Prongsy."

"Well, since he isn't going to formally introduce himself any time soon," started Remus stepping away from his wife and throwing an arm around the newcomer. "Fred, this is James Potter and Lily Potter, formerly Evans. These are Harry Potter's parents, Fred."

"Merlin's beard." Fred finally said after what seemed like ten minutes. "I'm surrounded by the Marauders. At least a majority of them."

"So you know our former work then obviously." Laughed James.

"He's known for causing his fair share of havoc and chaos of course." Commented Remus.

"Of course he knows, Moony. We've been watching them since we've got here!" Sirius cried.

Lily Potter stepped forward, reaching her arms out towards the young lad. Fred stepped closer to her but not quite into her embrace. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and gave a tender squeeze, the type that he'd expect from his mother from returning back for summer's break.

"Thank you." Her soft voice rang out. "Thank you and your loving family for taking care of my boy when not even my own family would. I'll be ever within your debt."

Fred felt his eyes begin to burn as he threw himself the rest of the way into her embrace. He was quite taller than her so his head ended up on top of hers. He could feel her hot tears pool on his chest. His shirt clung to his heavy chest just like Lily was.

"I'm sorry for getting emotional. I couldn't help it darling." Lily sniffled, pushing her fiery red hair behind her ears.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if the tables were turned my mother would be doing the same."

At the mention of his mother Fred lost all feeling from his face. His chest felt like it was hit by the Avada Kedavra all over again. His knees felt like they were about to give out.

"Easy there, Freddy." Sirius was the first to run by his side.

"It'll be ok. They're all ok right now." Remus reassured him.

"Fred. It's going to be alright, you hear me?" This time it was James' voice that registered through his head. "It's going to be fine. I'm certain that your family will prevail through all this. They've come this far. The Order is made up of basically the entirety of your family! I'd be pretty damn proud if I was you."

"James!"

"What? I would be! Do you know how proud I am that our son has been able to come this far? To prevail every time those around him, including Voldemort, tried proving otherwise? Plus, Freddy here is no boy, I'm sure a few naughty words wouldn't hurt his ears, right?" James asked with a wink.

Fred blinked a few times before the feeling came back to him. He stretched out his fingers and breathed in and out his mouth for a bit.

"Of course not!" He finally replied. "Do you know how honored I am to be here? I mean, I'm pretty sad too. I left behind my family. All my friends. My old classmates. The bloody best partner in crime one could ever have."

"Hey!"

"I resent that!"

"Really you two? Now's not the time."

"Oh, come on. They've felt like they've been insulted."

"They've always been extra sensitive, you know. Never quite grew up now, did you two?"

Fred had a grin on his face. It slowly transformed into a smile before it cracked with his laughter. One by one his laughter infected the adults around him. If this is what dying was like, he was sure he wouldn't have minded it to begin with. Just as long as he got a warning beforehand.

"There's so much I want to ask you, Fred." Lily said after the laughter had finally calmed down. "Even though we've managed to see most of it, we want to know more about Harry's life."

"You should have seen how much they asked each of us." Sirius laughed. "I missed both of them dearly but I'd swear I was going to go mad after all the questions they were asking at once."

"That was all after I nearly tackled you to the ground though my old friend." James smiled.

Sirius and James stood there for what seemed a few minutes before coming together in a tight embrace.

"Really you two," started Remus. "Pretend like no one else is here."

"Oh come here you!" Cried Sirius, grabbing one of Remus' wrists and yanking him into the now group hug.

"Very emotional aren't they?" Tonks giggled, her hair now the usual bubblegum pink.

"Always been and I'm most certain they'll always be." Lily assured her.

"Makes me feel like I almost don't belong here." Fred's words strolled out of his mouth before he could catch them.

"You don't." Sniffled Remus, finally coming out of the hug. "You are too young. You came too early. No one could have thought that Fred Weasley was going to die tonight. You're family is going to miss you very much."

Almost as if on cue a heartbreaking cry was heard. A very familiar cry. Quickly, it was joined by others. Fred kept looking around the room trying to figure out where all the crying was coming from. The adults with him all had dry faces now so it couldn't be them. He noticed Lily reach for Tonks' hand and give it a squeeze. Remus stuck his hands in his pockets as his lips formed a tight, thin line. James threw and arm over Sirius' shoulders and gave him a quick pat and squeeze. Lily left Tonks' comforting side and went towards Fred. She gave him another tender hug before taking his hand and walking him over to a balcony that he had not seen before. She walked right up to the balcony and invited Fred to look over.

It was like he was a mere few feet away. His eyes grew hot and his chest heavy again. There on the floor surrounded by many other alike, was Fred. Crying over his body was his favorite person in the world. George was bawling. He was in hysterics. He was clutching onto Fred's chest. Their mother was standing above them, all wrapped up in their father's arms. Arthur Weasley looked like he was trying to put on a strong face. Trying not to let his wife's heart breaking cries get to him. His lips were trembling. His whole body looked like it was shaking. His eyes did a quick peak down to the twin boys and the flood gates opened.

It was like a bad dream. Fred felt like he was coated in sweat. He couldn't tear his eyes from the scene though. A young red headed witch ran over to the pair on the floor. She fell to her knees. One hand was covering her mouth while the other was wrapped around her broken brother. George's wet face looked over and saw his little sister. His baby sister. She was coated in sweat and blood along with all sorts of nasty injuries. George peeled himself away from Fred's body and threw himself into Gin's arms. Her cries mixed in with everyone else's. Above them Percy was pacing back and forth. His hands raking through his hair over and over again. His mouth was moving rapidly, most likely muttering to himself. Charlie had his hands in his pockets. His head kept moving around. His face completely coated in dust and blood. Trailing down from his head and eyes were moist streaks. His face had finger rakings over it. Charlie shook his and reached out for Percy.

"No! No, don't touch me! I caused this! I distracted him! Char- I di-"

"Now's not the time, Perc!"

Charlie didn't let Percy reply as he yanked his guilty grieving brother to him for a bone shattering embrace. Percy's body shook hard with sobs. Charlie's own tears soon followed. Fleur shook her head against her husband's chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. Bill's hands kept rubbing up and down his wife's back. Both whom were quietly mourning a few steps away from everyone. Fleur's face was painfully contorted, almost like she was trying to hold back the rest of the tears. Bill would occasionally shake his head, almost like he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening.

"No." A voice whispered out.

Ronald came into view. His baby brother. The one that Fred and George would always torment when he was little until he started pushing back. That's when annoying him became even more fun. Ron looked just as bad as everyone else. He was stuck to his place. He didn't even look like he was breathing.

"No." He repeated.

George picked his head up to wipe his face. His eyes locked with Ron's. The broken twin peeled himself from his sister's embrace and stood up. Ron ran over to the rest of his family. George had his arm out and yanked his baby brother to him. It was the tightest and longest hug he had ever given Ronald. Both of them convulsed with a fresh batch of sobs. Ginny breathed in and out a few times, not once did her crying stop. She studied her brother's face. His closed eyes. His serious lips. She wasn't used to him not saying something smart or smiling. Her hands clutched his face. Ginny's hands traveled down to Fred's chest and clutched his shirt tightly. A new batch of tears rolled down her face.

Ron pulled away long enough from George to see Ginny hovering above Fred. He shook his head.

"It can't be..." He whispered.

"Ron." George croaked back.

Ron looked back and forth from George to Ginny and Fred. His hand gripped his hair before he sprinted the rest of the way over. He slid next to Ginny and threw his arms around her. Ginny wasted no time in unloading the rest of her sadness on him. George somberly walked the rest of the way back over. His back to Fred whom couldn't tear himself away from the balcony.

Fred felt more people surround him where he stood but didn't bother turning around. He felt a strong embrace comfort him and placed his head on their shoulder. Fred's hands gripped the balcony railing so tightly that his knuckles were white. He felt Lily's hand cover one of his and give a tight squeeze. He sniffled and concentrated on the scene before him.

George had made it back over above Fred's body. He slowly lowered himself to his knees. His head shook from one side to another. His shoulders shook. A loud wail was heard as George threw himself over his best friend. Molly pulled herself away from Arthur and ran over to console her son. Her hands were trying to pull on his shoulders but George wouldn't budge. She layed her head on her grieving son's back as her own body began to shake. Arthur kneeled opposite of his wife. He pulled his only daughter to him, allowing Ron a few brief moments to wipe his face before Ron stood back up. Percy stepped away from Charlie only to go over to Ron. The younger Weasley looked at his brother. His snobby brother. The one who had disappeared on the family. Percy tried speaking but only a croak came out. Ron shook his head and threw himself into Percy's arms.

Fred stepped back. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped away from the nightamarish scene and began to pace. He kept ringing his hands together. It was one thing to know that he was dead. It was a completely different thing to actually watch his family suffer through it and him just being a few steps away and not being able to console them. It made him want to rip his heart out because it hurt so bad. He was certain that this sort of pain couldn't compare to even the Cruciatus could compare.

"Wait," he said breaking himself out of his own trance. "I can just hop on over and it'll be ok."

"Wait, Fred, that's not a good idea." James tried stopping him but it was too late.

Fred took a running stance. Before anyone could grab ahold of him he took off and hopped clear over the railing. He could feel a smile grow on his face. He did not get far though. Fred felt a familiar feeling. Almost like he had taken a portkey. He got pulled upwards with such a force that he felt something crack. He tried to scream but all the air was knocked out of him. He was up so high. All he saw was a bright white dot below him. He was no longer being pulled upwards. Now it felt like someone had thrown a bloody bludger at his back and got knocked off his broom. He was falling. He was falling at such great speed his eyes burned and his clothes were clinging so tightly against him they felt like they were going to rip.

"Someone catch him!" He could hear Tonks yell.

"Padfoot! Moony! Help me!"

Before Fred could register anything else he felt a sudden force stop him mere inches from face planting on the ground.

"Enjoy that did you?" James laughed as he helped Fred stand. "I remember I tried that when I first got here. Hurt crashing on the floor though since I didn't have anyone to catch me. Then Lily came and she tried doing the same. Tried stopping her but instead I just got pulled right along with her. Remember that dear?"

The group turned to look at Lily who was red in the face. She looked like she wanted to throw something at her cheeky husband.

"Tried it myself when James told me." Sirius recounted. "Felt like I was flying again. That is until I landed on top of Lily and then spent about and hour or so chasing me around."

"It was more like half a day mate." Laughed James.

"You know I'm bad with time."

"After twelve years of keeping track, now you're bad with time?" Remus laughed.

"I thought we agreed not to speak of that, Moony."

"We said no such thing. You were the one said agreed to that I merely walked away."

"Such a married couple."

"You would know."

"We are focusing on the wrong thing right now."

"Don't we always, Moony my dear."

"Sirius."

"Remus."

"James!"

"I swear it's like they're eleven again."

Fred stood watching the old friends bicker back and forth for a while. He had so many thoughts rushing through his head. He was a bit envious that they had each other right now. He wanted nothing more than to run over and hug each and every one of his siblings. His friends. His parents. Parents.

"What about Teddy?"

Everyone was quiet for a bit. Tonks looked like she was about to cry at the mention of her baby boy. Remus tried to keep a straight face. His hands found his pocket again. The aged man stood next to his wife and put an arm around her.

"Teddy is left in good, capable hands. He still has his grandmother and we made Harry his godfather. Not to mention I'm more than certain that your family would be eager to take him in as part of the Weasley clan just as they have invited so many before him." Remus said with a sad smile.

"He'll have people that'll always be with him. Guiding him. Protecting him and loving him. I'm sure he'll be reminded that we loved him very much, still and always will, and are always going to be looking over him." Tonks added on as a pool of tears collected in her bright eyes.

Fred's chest felt heavy again. He didn't like this anymore. They kept making him feel things he never thought he'd feel. They were all so caring. So brave also. Each one died for a cause. It was not in vain. They knew what they were up against yet they were willing to give their lives for it.

"It gets easier, Fred. Just give it a bit of time." Sirius assured him. "Plus, you can watch over them anytime you want. Just remember not to run over the railing again. Or rather if you just give us a holler so we can catch you."

"Thank you." Fred nodded. Then he smiled. "Would now be a bad time to ask about how exactly you three managed to get away with all those things you did when at Hogwarts?"

"Now's a perfect time, Freddy." James smiled.

It was Fred's turn to smile as they pulled up some chairs from seemingly nowhere into a circle. They all took their seats. Fred was eager to hear their stories.

"It all started when I got on the Hogwarts Express and saw this ugly git." James said as he pointed at Sirius.

Every one started laughing except the offended man.

"Really, Prongs? If I remember correctly the ugly git was you, followed by Peter, then Moony, and I was the most handsome."

"Padfoot I'm telling the story let me tell this one and we'll take turns, alright?"

"Alright."

"Thank you. You ugly git."

Fred couldn't help but laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach. James had a mischievous grin on his face as Sirius began to chuckle. Let the story telling and nostalgic flashbacks begin.


End file.
